Emily Hart
Emily Hart Introduction First appearance: First paragraph Emily is the new kid to Riverside High. She is nervous, so she lies and says her nine-year-old obnoxious brother, Eddie, ate her homework and her backpack. Knowing all her key excuses, Emily's mother, Mrs. Hart, urges her out to the bus stop, meeting Henry, the man who drove the big yellow school bus. Her initial first impression towards the school is pretty neutral. She meets Mrs. Vandersky, the vice principal of Riverside High and the grandmother of Renee Vandersky, whom Emily will meet later on. However, she does almost get knocked over by the most popular and evil girl in the school, Amber Swan. Amber bustles next to her and almost knocks her bookbag out of her hands, calling her a "skimp". Mrs. Vandersky notices this and tells Amber to treat Emily nicely. Amber replies by saying that "she will be covered in honey and mustard after this year!", indicating her sarcasm for treating Emily sweetly thoroughly the year. Emily then meets the brainiest kid in school, except for a boy Emily will meet later, whom is also vice principal's grandchild, Renee Vandersky. Renee shows her around and tells Emily about her friends. Emily enjoys Renee's company very much. She tries to sit next to her in Homeroom, however there isn't a seat available, so the homeroom teacher, Ms. Meyer assigns her to sit next to Sabrina Hollister, Renee's very best friend. Sabrina does not seem excitable. However, after class, Renee catches up to Emily and apologises. Being soft-hearted, Emily forgives her and they go to their lockers, which they were coincidentally locker buddies, being next to each other, 204 and 205. Then they go on to a few classes. Emily always seems to like Renee a lot. A highlight is, when they had study hall at the end of the day, Emily finds a boy that she seemed to fancy. His name was Benjamin Donner Williams, the brainiest kid in school, and also the formal, braggy son of Mr. Williams, their annoying science teacher. However, quickly, Emily develops from being curious to clingy. She begins to cling around Renee, Sabrina and their other best friend Lana. Renee suggests the idea of a sleepover, Sabrina and Lana both agrees quickly, but they are stingy around Emily. Emily sticks to Renee 24/7, and when they decides to go swim in Renee's uncle's luxury pool, Renee decides to put her foot down. When Renee pretends to change into her swimsuit, she sneaks out with her black hoodie through the back door. Waiting for an hour, Emily decides to knock the door but found Renee's older brother Rafael inside, taking his business. Emily then finds out through Renee's mother that Renee had already been at her uncle's pool for ages. Renee's mother drives Emily there, also for herself since she wanted to play Bingo with her relatives. Emily begins to feel left out here. After this incident, Emily has been isolated more and more from the three girls. Emily felt happy that she had friends, but kind of confused since her best friends didn't want to be with her, because they wanted to be alone together. Emily: GOOD: 1) She is intelligent, and she enjoys a good book 2) She likes bright colors and is cheerful 3) She likes to be very friendly BAD: 1) She can be a total scaredy-cat 2) If she likes you a lot, she might cling onto you 3) She doesn't have the teen vibe (care about aestheticity)